


Our little secret

by Art_rebel



Category: Actor - Fandom, Celebrities - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, oral sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ben affleck - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_rebel/pseuds/Art_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your working out and find yourself dreaming of your coach, Ben. Things take a little turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our little secret

You've been working hard at the gym in your school, you find yourself to be exceptionally good at gymnastics, as you hurdle yourself doing backflips and front flips. At the end of the day, you start making your way into a cool down exercise as you stretch every muscle. As you bend down you lock eyes with your coach. Mr. Affleck has been acting strange lately, you think as you move your eyes to what he's staring at and you think again that you are wearing a one piece and this suit does you justice as it shows a little bit and leaves the rest to the imagination. You like what you see Mr. Affleck? You tease. As you sit down, you think about how much you've been wanting him, his body against yours, hands touching you, trailing his fingers down to there. Your breath hitches and you bring yourself back to earth and you feel a knot in your stomach, you notice that Ben goes to his office and closes his door. Just what are you thinking about? 

You make your way to the locker rooms as you finish your work out routine and slowly strip off your one piece. You turn around and see Ben standing there as his eyes take in every inch of you. You suddenly notice that you both are the only ones in the room and his eyes are just locked on your body. You don't know what to say or do and suddenly turn red. "Don't. You're beautiful.", he breathes. As he inches his way closer and closer to you, you quickly jump into the shower and close the curtain as you wash yourself turning your back towards him. Ben moves towards the curtain and opens it as he stares at you and the water flowing down to your glorious body. He turns off the water, "You can't understand how much I've wanted you", he whispers as his hands meet up to touch your cheek and his finger trails down to your lips and you let out a small breath and close your eyes. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you as his tongue circles your tongue both exploring each other's mouth. "You know what you do to me everyday, baby?" He breathes. You bite his bottom lip as he lets out a small moan. He takes off his shirt as he lifts you up against the wall and slaps your ass. You let out a moan as your legs wrap up against his torso and support yourself against the wall. He stars kissing your neck as he trails down to your chest leaving wet marks everywhere. His kisses leave a warmth to them that make you moan for him. "That's right baby, moan for me". He goes down to your breasts as he plays with one, circling your nipple in his hand as he bites the other. The sensations sent you to the edge as he repeated, circling your nipple in his hand and biting you harder and harder each time.  
"God, this is too good" you whimpered. "You like that baby?" he breathed as you both locked eye contact. You moan as an agreement and tell him with the most devilish smile, "My turn, Mr. Affleck." As you slither your body down to his pants. You unzip them as you feel his growing erection underneath. "Well, you must be excited to see me," you breathe as you hear his low laugh in response. You take off his pants and his briefs, freeing him and his hard on. You take him in your hands and you move him up and down. You hear Ben moan as he closes his eyes and tilts his head back. "Oh fuck, baby, the things you do to me," he growls.  
Now you really want to surprise him, as you shove him in your mouth and feel all his length and girth inside your mouth. You lick him up and down and that sends him over the edge, as he opens his eyes meeting yours. "Mmm, my own personal Ben ice cream," you tease as you lick his length and rotate him in your mouth. He looses it and starts moaning your name begging to keep going. His breathing is so ragged as he moans your name. "Please don't stop." His moans get faster and breathy as he keeps repeating "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" You keep going, each time faster and faster deeper and deeper to the point of no return. "Oh, fuck baby I'm about to cum, please." You keep going as he's your slave and you have total control of his body, you shove him all the back to the back of your throat all the while looking at him, and that's when he unfolds on top of you as he screams your name all the while filling your mouth up with his glorious cum.  
As his breath returns to normal, he sees you swallow his cum and growls as he moves straight towards your pussy. "Holy, fuck. The things you do to me", he says. "Daddy's gonna make you cum harder than you ever have before". He kneels down and grabs your legs extending them on his shoulders as he leaves trails of kisses from your calf to your inner thigh. He stops there, as he leaves a hickie. "Only we'll know of our little secret," he says. small moan escapes your mouth, as his thumb circles over your clit" you moan to him, "Fuck, Ben please." Without warning, he plunges his mouth into your clit as he circles his mouth to your pool of desire. You throw your head back as you reach for his hair in tangles. He looks at you as he's licking you harder and harder each time leaving you wetter and wetter than before. He grips your ass for support as you feel yourself build up an orgasm, you feel yourself loosing your body, moving past the edge, as the notion stops. You open your eyes and see Ben smiling as he stops "Who's the one in charge here?," he teases. "I want you to want me, baby." He slaps your ass and plunges inside you again, as you moan out his name. He goes faster and faster as he finds your g spot and circles his tongue. "Please Mr. Affleck, I want to come for you", you beg. "What do you want, baby?," he asks as his fingers go inside you, feeling your wet pussy. "I want you to fuck me hard", you moan. His mouth goes in your harder and harder as you keep your orgasm taking control of your body as you cling to his hair for support. You feel your legs shake all the while you're screaming his name as you feel yourself in a whirlpool of orgasm as you unfold yourself in front of him. " oh baby, you taste so good, and only for me," he breathes as he licks you dry.  
As you pull yourself together, he takes you in his arms and kisses your hard. "All mine baby," as he breathes into your mouth. He kisses you deeply, as the water washes everything away, leaving you both panting and breathing heavily getting rid of everything that you both did. 

You look at your inner thigh as the little mark he left on you is there, and you know that this was no dream.


End file.
